The present invention relates to a fluid-cushion supporting arrangement for horizontal conveyance. More particularly, it relates to a fluid-cushion supporting arrangement for horizontal conveyance with high fluid pressure and control technological stabilization, suitable for assembly conveyance of heavy loads and respectively high slender bodies on slide tracks.
Horizontal conveyance of loads with the aid of conveying means supported by fluid cushions is known in the art. The principal advantage of this conveyance is a low friction between a base surface and a conveying means, which makes possible easy displacement of the latter. The distance between the base surface and the fluid-cushion supporting arrangement must be minimal, e.g. less than 1 mm. This condition is satisfied with completely plane slide tracks adjusted with high accuracy. The known fluid-cushion supporting arrangements have, however, considerable leakage losses of the fluid medium and thereby high energy losses and environmental loads. These disadvantages are reduced by sealing pistons or inflatable sealing elements composed of an elastic material and arranged in the marginal zone of the fluid pressure chamber.
Such sealing pistons are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,699. The described fluid-cushion supporting arrangement comprises: a supporting platform having a center and a distal portion; a flexible angular sealing element arranged under said platform in the region of said distal portion and forming a sealing piston, said sealing piston having a substantially horizontal leg which extends toward said center and forms together with said supporting platform a fluid chamber, and a substantially vertical leg which forms together with said supporting platform a control pressure chamber, said vertical leg being vertically and adjustably inserted in the latter; inlet means for supplying a fluid into said fluid chamber; and a pressure-regulating arrangement in fluid communication with said fluid chamber and said control pressure chamber for regulating the fluid pressure.
Such a supporting arrangement nevertheless may only convey a limited load. When trying to convey heavy loads, like for example 300 tons or heavier, the control pressure chamber may leak due to significant deformation of the sealing ring, specifically of its vertical leg.
Therefore there is a need for an improved supporting arrangement that allows conveying significantly heavier loads without leaking from the control pressure chamber and damage to the sealing ring. There is also a need for a fluid-cushion supporting arrangement which is suitable for utilization at construction sites for horizontal conveyance of heavy loads and/or high slender bodies while being less energy-consuming and having reduced fluid losses and lower environmental loads, as compared with known arrangements.